Covenant Ramblings
by SkyyRyder
Summary: On-going collection of Covenant One Shots. Multiple pairings Slash, FemSlash, SOI/OC . Multiple Ratings
1. Rain: CalebxTy

**A/N: **I've been inspired by all the ficlets & prompts running wild on the Covenant genre, and decided to enthrall myself in to this world. I have made a list of prompts and randomly selected pairings. Pairings are going to be Slash, FemSlash, and SOI/OC fics... but that's all chosen randomly too... making it a bit more fun...

* * *

Prompt #1: Rain  
Pairing: Caleb/Tyler  
Rating: T

* * *

**Rain**

Azure eyes settled on the horizon, dark clouds rolled in while thunder erupted, shaking the ground. A small grin lifted on his handsome face as he waited for the rain to start. He always loved thunderstorms, they were fun to watch, the way the lightening danced in the sky illuminated the heavens.

"Psst, Tyler…" His gaze lifted to meet a pair of paler blue orbs, and a smirk.

"What?" He asked rolling his eyes; it was like Reid to disturb him during such a peaceful time.

"Do you have your notes for Lit?" The blonde boy asked with a grin on his handsome features.

The dark haired young man sighed opening his folder and pulling out his notes from their previous class. He shoved them to the blonde boy and his eyes fixated on the window again, the wind was picking up now.

The right side of his face began to lift in a half smile as he relaxed in his chair, he had fond memories of the rain and he always loved these days in Ipswich. Though, they did come often, not many were like today.

He glanced down at his phone that was vibrating against his thigh, he smirked, leaning back as he pulled out the small piece of technology. Tyler grinned opening his phone and seeing the message staring back at him.

_Meet you in 10._

He put his phone away and gathered his things.

The pale blue eyes looked up at him confused, "Ty, where are you going?"

"I forgot I had this thing, I have to do…" He muttered collecting his things, leaving his notes for Reid to copy.

Reid's eyebrow lifted in suspicion as he watched the younger boy scurry out of the library. His eyebrows furrowed together as he collected his things and followed him out silently.

Tyler shuffled through the halls of Spenser trying to not advert any attention to himself, which was hard to do being a Son of Ipswich. Being one of the four, you were bound to get attention, positive or negative. It didn't matter.

He stopped at his locker, shoving his things in he slammed the door shut and waited for a few minutes, he didn't realize that Reid was looming around the corner, his face washed over with apprehension as the dark haired boy sauntered down the hall.

Tyler glanced down at his watch, only five minutes left, he could hear the rain pouring down on the roof of Spenser. He could feel the urge deep down with him, wanting to get on with it. Waiting was making him irritable.

He pushed open the front doors of Spenser, casting a glance behind him, to each side before heading out and towards the gym. Reid poked his head and saw the top of Tyler's head he was getting soak and wet as he slowly walked out to the gym.

"Where are you going Ty?" Reid whispered as he followed his best friend out towards the gym.

Tyler grinned as the large Weeping Willow, the old tree was large and the branches hung low, touching the ground, blocking the area around the tree from those who glanced at it. Tyler licked his wet lips; the rain was beginning to get harder as his heart beat quickened.

He pushed through the branches and a grin lifted on his lips when a pair of firm hands gripped his hips, pulling him against a hard body. He took a deep breath his eyes closing as the rain seeped through the thick branches falling on to them.

Tanned hands found their way under his uniform shirt, expertly trailing over his toned stomach. Those same hands began to rapidly unbutton his shirt; a pair of velvety wet lips assaulted his neck as the brunette boy leaned in to his companion.

Reid's eyebrows furrowed as he noticed the large Weeping Willow, he had never thought twice about the large tree until he saw Tyler disappear in to its branches. He approached quietly; he could hear the sound of people breathing heavily, a low moan escaping Tyler's lips.

Reid felt a strange stirring in his pants at the sound of this. He had heard Tyler moan before, in his sleep, while he was screwing around with one of his girlfriend's but nothing that got that kind of reaction out of him. He hadn't heard anything like that out of his best friend's lips before.

He pushed his head in to the branches and what he saw shocked the hell out of him. Large hands, a guy's hands were wrapped around his best friend, unbuttoning his shirt, feeling him up. A head of dark brown, nearly jet black hair was nestled against his neck.

What surprised him most was the name that Tyler uttered, "Caleb,"

Reid's eye grew wide as the young man holding on to his best friend lifted his head, a grin placed on his plush lips as he pressed said lips against his best friend's cheek. He swallowed hard as Tyler turned in the older boy's arms, attaching his mouth with his.

Tyler melted in to the older boy's arms, those velvety cushions fitting perfectly against his as he managed to untuck and unbutton his friend's shirt.

"I've been waiting for this," Tyler muttered against his lips, pushing the older boy against the bark of the tree.

"You have no idea," The older boy murmured with a grin against the younger boy's mouth.

Reid stood completely still, the rain battling with him as he watched the scene unfold before him. His eyes widening as Tyler's hands plunged below Caleb's waistline.

He stood and watched as the next agonizing fifteen minutes passed, his pants were tight and completely uncomfortable as he watched his best friend do things that he had never imagined he would or could do, especially not to the eldest member of the Covenant.

"I love it when it rains," Caleb whispered to him quietly.

Reid licked his lips that were drying with his heavy breathing. By Caleb's words it seemed this was a ritual, no wonder Tyler loved thunder storms. He took a deep breath backing way from the large tree. He would have to remember this every time it rained.

* * *

**I'm not used to writing Slash, but I used to write it a long time ago... so I'm getting back in the jist of it. Probably won't be much smut going on, but we'll see. **

Let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas, I'll be glad to test 'em out! :)


	2. Calendar: Reid

**Prompt # 2: Calendar  
Pairing: None really  
Rating: K+**

* * *

**Calendar**

Reid stared at the hanging calendar and pursed his lips together, the date that was circled in red permanent marker jumped out at him. The black x's that marked only a few days away from the bright red circle made him cringe.

It was going to hurt; he licked his lips carefully and stared at the evil reminder.

He was going to turn eighteen; the number stared out at him like a sore thumb. It was begging him to look at it, begging him to dwell on the fact that he was going to be ascending. Caleb and Pogue both talked about how painful it was, did he really want to go through that?

Of course he did.

He was determined.

He was going to ascend and he was going to live a long, healthy, almost-normal life.

Not like his father, his stomach turned in knots. The day circled in bright red made his stomach ache. It wasn't only his birthday. His blonde hair fell in to his eyes as he stared at the day as if it was Satan himself.

It was also the day that he lost his father.

Two years ago, his father had used what was left of his body. He had killed himself for his own selfish needs. To ease the urge that he was feeling that day more than any other. It hadn't made the blonde mad, he barely knew the man that called himself his father.

Joseph Garwin was just a name associated with a face he barely knew, a face that he wouldn't recognize if thrusted upon him. He sighed heavily and picked up his black marker, crossing out the yesterday and looking at the days left until he reached the large red circle.

Only three more days.

Three more damned days until he felt the most excruciating pain of his life. Three more days until he was finally rewarded on his eighteenth birthday with his full powers.

He stared at the red circle once again and felt his insides wrench together. He was deep in though, so deep in thought he hadn't heard the door to his dorm room open.

"Reid,"

The blonde glanced back at the door and saw the three members of his family standing there with grins on their equally handsome faces. The blonde's gaze shifted back at the calendar and tossed his marker on his bed. He grabbed the black hoodie at the edge of his bed, pulling it over his lean frame.

"What took you so long man?" His hazel eyed friend questioned a smirk on his face.

"Nothing man," Reid answered glancing over at the youngest member of their group, the only one that had yet to feel the pain he would endure in three days.

"Three more days…" Caleb whispered to him, clutching the younger boy's shoulder under his strong hand.

Reid glanced at his dark haired friend, a ghost of a smile on his lips as he nodded his head.

He took one last glance at the calendar before Tyler shut the dorm room door and the four Sons walked out of the dorm room together to enjoy a night out at Nicky's.

* * *

**This one was just senseless drabble... :)**


	3. One of the Guys: ReidOCTyler

* * *

**A/N:** I was listening to Katy Perry's new CD and I just got a flood of ideas, and this was one of them. Nothing really special, but I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

**Prompt #3 - Song: One of the Boys - Katy Perry  
Pairings: Reid/OC/Tyler - triangle  
Rating: K**

* * *

**One of the Boys**

She had worn the Spenser uniform before, he knew that. But he had never seen her wear it like that. The white oxford shirt clung to her chest, tucked neatly in to the plaid skirt that darted a few inches up her thighs, and the regulations socks and a brand new pair of Mary Janes stared at him as he eyed her over.

"Reid," Tyler shoved his best friend in to the locker next to him. The blonde shook his thoughts and blinked, his thoughts momentarily shaken by Tyler's assault. "What are you staring at?" He questioned.

Reid lifted his chin in her direction; she was walking towards them looking like a totally different person. Tyler's mouth fell open at the sight of her; she didn't look the same at all.

"What the hell?" Tyler muttered.

"Hey fellas," Her voice pierced them sharply and Reid looked from her to Tyler back to her.

"Dev, what happened?" Tyler asked his mouth finally closing as he formed words, which Reid had yet to do.

"What are you talking about?" She asked carefully, her hazel colored eyes looked from one friend to the other. Reid was still busy eyeing her up when she shoved him, "You're drooling," She grinned at him.

"You look...different…" Reid finally mustered up.

"Thanks," She grinned shrugging her shoulders. "I'll see you guys in American Lit," She gave them a small wave before heading towards her locker.

"Was that?" Another young man came up behind them and pointed off towards the young girl.

"Yeah," Tyler answered hoarsely.

"What the hell happened to her?" Pogue asked Kate coming behind him as they pointed in the girl's direction.

"She changed," Reid's eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "A lot, where did she get…" His hands went to his chest and he made a gesture. "And those legs,"

"She was gone the whole summer," Kate reminded them shaking her head. "That can change a girl,"

"But Devin isn't a girl…" Reid stated shaking his head. "She was just, one of the boys… y'know… I mean c'mon she punched Aaron Abbott, and broke his nose…"

Kate rolled her eyes, "Maybe she was tired of being 'one of the guys'…"

"This is Devin, though…" Tyler pointed out. "She took pride in being one of the guys…"

Kate looked at the two as if they were the stupidest human beings to walk to Earth. She leaned forward and kissed Pogue.

"I'll see you later," She murmured before walking towards her locker.

* * *

_Reid smirked over at the curly haired brunette as the dark haired girl donning baggy jeans and a hoodie lined up the next shot. With one smooth motion she sank her ball in the corner pocket and tossed a smirk over at the blue eyed boy who was now cursing his friends._

"_That was a lucky shot Killian," The boy barked angrily as he slammed his hands down on the table._

"_Lucky or not, Abbot, you just lost to a girl…" Tyler grinned sliding an arm coolly around his friend's shoulders. _

"_She isn't a girl, she's just a freak show," Aaron growled as Devin felt her blood boil._

_The girl walked around the table and pulled off her hoodie revealing nothing but a sports bra that seemed to be hiding assets that none of the boys that were standing around her knew that she had. She plucked at her sports bra and smirked at Aaron._

"_Are these girl enough for you, Abbot?" She questioned angrily as his eyes scoped out her chest. _

_Aaron stuttered and swallowed hard, his eyes fixating on Devin's face again. A scowl worked its way on to her face as she pulled her fist back and connected with the boys face. She heard a simple crunch and took a step back sliding the hoodie back on to her torso._

"_I think you broke his nose," Reid announced trying to wash the sight of her sculpted abdomen out of his brain._

"_Fucking, whore…" Aaron muttered holding his bleeding nose. "She must be a fuckin' dyke…" He muttered before Bordy and Ryan pulled him away, Devin threatening to punch him again but was being held back by Tyler._

"_I think she hits harder than you do, Reid…" Tyler smirked as Devin tossed him a grin._

* * *

Devin Killian opened her locker and rolled her eyes; she had changed so drastically over the summer she could feel everyone's eyes on her as soon as she walked through the door. She hadn't done it to get attention, well, not everyone's attention. She had done it to grab the attention of one of her friends.

One of her friends that only saw her as 'one of the guys'. She sighed heavily and felt a presence behind her.

"Hey Kate,"

The smell of the girls perfume was enough to let Devin know who it was that was standing behind her. She turned to see the dark haired beautiful girl grinning at her.

"What's with the new transformation?"

"Decided after spending my summer in Europe that the only way to get what I want was to dress like I wanted it…" She pursed her lips together. Her cousin was modeling in Europe and she had taken a few pointers from the long haired beauty.

"You certainly had all four of the boys rendered speechless." Kate grinned.

"That's a good thing," She laughed shaking her head. "Hard to render any of them speechless except for Pogo…" She grinned with a wink.

"Tell me about it," She muttered. "So, trying to impress Reid?"

"More or less, but I figured it was time to stop acting like such a dude, and start acting like a girl…" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey Devin," A handsome dark haired boy she recognized from her biology class the year before.

"Hey Jake," She grinned as he licked his lips. "There's a party this weekend, at Chuck's house… you wanna go?" He asked her.

Kate raised her eyebrows in surprise and nodded her head to the dark haired girl, "Yeah sure, that sounds great,"

"Alright, great…" He grinned before walking away boastfully.

"Can we say hottie?" Kate asked watching him walk away.

"Maybe I shouldn't settle just yet," She grinned closing her locker, and glancing at Kate.

"Fun first, then you can settle… if you feel like it later…"

Devin grinned and nodded her head, walking towards American Literature, they were in light conversation when she heard low whistling from behind them. She rolled her eyes, and turned to give a curt look to a guy that she did not want to talk to or see.

"Drop dead Aaron," She barked.

"Devin?"

The dark haired girl smirked and walked in to class leaving Aaron Abbot speechless. Kate grinned and took a seat next to her.

"How was your summer with Pogue?" She asked ignoring the fact that Aaron's eyes were casually gazing over her as if she were a piece of meat.

"Great," She sighed heavily.

The two girls took a seat and watched as the four Sons of Ipswich walked in, taking their seats that were subsequently around them. Reid and Tyler sat in the front of them, Pogue and Caleb behind them.

Devin could feel that she had his attention on her and she sighed heavily, her summer in Europe had changed her. If it was for the better, she wasn't quite sure yet.

* * *

_"So Devin, tell me what's wrong," The leggy blonde bombshell next to her questioned._

_"Who said anything was wrong?" Devin questioned picking at the invisible lint on her hooded sweatshirt. _

_"The sullen look that was on your face the second you stepped off of the plain," The woman stated with a smirk._

_"It's nothing, really..." The dark haired girl stated forcing a smile. _

_After a short pause the blonde gave a wicked grin and pin pointed her problem, "Boy troubles?" _

_Devin rolled her eyes, she really didn't want to get in to this with her unbelievably good looking, model cousin. Brandi had everything; she was gorgeous, perfect body, long legs, blonde hair, and guys at her beck and call. How they were related Devin would never know. _

_"Tell me, who is it? Do I know him?" Brandi questioned her blue eyes bright with excitement._

_"Probably, I've been friends with him for like ten years..." She muttered picking at her chipping black nail polish._

_"Caleb?" Brandi asked putting a finger to her lips. Devin's brow furrow and she shook her head, "Tyler then?" She asked. Again Devin shook her head. "One of those Sons of Ipswich, or whatever they call them?" Brandi asked._

_"Yeah," She muttered her response._

_"The muscular one, Pogo, was that his name?" _

_Devin hid her laughter, "His name is Pogue, and no..." She shook her head._

_"So that leaves the blonde, Rhys?" She scrunched her nose up, "No, Riley..."_

_"Reid, Brandi... his name is Reid for the love of all that his holy..." She gave in._

_"That's it... Garwin..." She remembered the name. _

_"Yeah, so I kind of like him..."_

_"Kind of?" Brandi smirked her blue eyes twinkling. _

_Devin rolled her eyes and tried to avoid her cousin's eye contact. Which was hard to do, Brandi knew how to read people, especially Devin. She grabbed Devin out of her chair and put her arm around her shoulders._

_"What's the problem then?" Brandi asked._

_"He just sees me as 'one of the boys'... he always has..." Devin stated and Brandi took in her dress._

_"I can see why," She narrowed in on the unflattering clothes. "I can think of only one solution," Her face lit up and Devin felt her stomach flip._

_"No way," She muttered shaking her head._

_"Yes way,"_

* * *

It wasn't later until lunch that she really noticed that she was turning heads. She walked out on to the quad and she had several invites to sit at different tables and she declined heading straight for the Sons of Ipswich.

"I heard that Jake Tyler asked you out," Reid questioned his tone sounded a bit bitter as he said the words.

"Yeah, to Chuck's party this weekend," She lifted her shoulder. "Sounded like a good time and he's pretty cute so I said what the hell…"

"He's an asshole," Reid muttered as Tyler opened his mouth to say something. "Ain't that right Ty?"

"He's not that bad," Tyler reasoned as Caleb glanced over at the blonde his eyebrows pulled together in contempt.

"Reid, you sound a bit… I don't know… jealous…" Caleb pointed out with a grin on his face.

"Me?" Reid smirked pointing to himself. "I am not jealous; I'm simply looking out for my friend…" He pointed out with a small smile in her direction. "She's like my little sister…"

* * *

_"Leave me alone Samuel," She pushed him away from her. He had her pushed up against the lockers, the hallway was empty and Reid, Tyler and the other guys were no where in sight. _

_"Oh c'mon Dev," The handsome young man leered down at her. "You've been eyeing me for weeks," He pursed his lips together._

_She hated being intimidated by guys; he had her hands pinned at her sides, his knee wedged between her thighs and his body pressed tightly against hers. She fought, twitched and shook but she couldn't loosen his hold on her._

_"You hang around with those Ipswich boys, but you can't take the time to talk to me, huh?" He asked angrily._

_"Because they aren't complete skuzz buckets like you," She growled angrily, earning a harsh push against the lockers._

_"Leave her alone, Sam..." A low voice demanded._

_Samuel released his hold on her arms to turn to see who was interrupting his fun. His face distorted in to a scowl seeing Reid Garwin standing only feet away from him. Devin took this opportunity to regain her composure and knee Samuel in the groin._

_The boy hunched back and fell in complete agony. She walked away from him her black converses smacking the linoleum beneath her. Reid grabbed her and pulled her to him._

_"You ok?" He asked concerned._

_Devin looked up at him hopefully, her heart beating rapidly. He was her knight in shining armor. She smirked at the cliché, but it slowly slipped away when she saw the look in his eyes. That wasn't a look of lust or want; it was a look an older brother would give his little sister when he was worried._

_  
That's how he saw her, like his little sister. Someone he had to protect. She pulled away from him and mumbled a 'Fine' before storming down the hall to Study Hall where she should have been in the first place._

* * *

"You don't have to go big brother on me, _Reid_…" She stated narrowing her eyes at him picking at the lunch that was in front of her.

"C'mon it's not like its everyday that you come back from summer vacation looking like that and having guys throw themselves at you…" Reid stated, his words were slightly insulting and Devin growled angrily throwing her napkin down on her plate.

"Like I was ugly before, thanks Reid…" She stated harshly. "I'll have you know that I had plenty of guys that liked me before I came back looking like this…" She pointed down at herself. "It's not hard to think that some guys might actually find me attractive and not just because I've got a nice rack…"

With that she stormed off thoughts of the first time that she realized that she really liked Reid.

* * *

"_Hey Ty," Devin walked in to Tyler and Reid's room noticing that he was alone._

_"'Sup Dev?" He asked watching her take a seat on his bed. _

_There was something different about her, he noticed. He pursed his lips together and looked over at her. But then again he was the only one that ever noticed anything different about her. He was always watching, noticing everything. _

_"Can I ask you a question?" She asked sitting up on his bed. The brunette looked over at her and realized what was different._

_She was wearing make-up. Devin Killian never wore make-up, ever._

_"Sure, Devin... what's wrong?" He asked concerned, hoping that she was ok._

_"Nothing really, I just wanted to ask you something... it's kind of stupid..." She laughed to herself and looked a bit embarrassed._

_Something else Tyler noticed, she never showed that she was embarrassed by something, that wasn't Devin's style. His eyebrows rose asking her to continue._

_"I just wanted to know-" She paused and looked down at her hands, pulling herself up. "Never mind, I shouldn't have even come here..." She remarked heading towards the door._

_"Oh c'mon Dev, what's up?" He asked urging her to ask him._

_She stared at the oak door and took a deep breath, she turned to look at him seriously, "Tyler do you think I'm pretty?"_

_Tyler shook his head in disbelief and stared at her in complete shock, "What?" He asked her confused._

_"Do you think I'm pretty?" She asked glancing down at the black Chuck Taylor's on her feet._

_"Of course I think you're pretty..." He laughed a little bit. "You're a beautiful girl Devin," _

_"You're not just saying that because you have to?" She questioned._

_"Since when do I have to say anything?" Tyler lifted his shoulders up and she shook her head._

_"You're my friend; you would say anything to make me happy..." She laughed._

_Tyler got off of his bed and walked over to her, "You're a great girl, Dev... and you're beautiful... make-up or no make-up..." He stated and she stared at him._

_"You noticed?" She asked him carefully._

_"Of course, I'm not blind am I?" He joked._

_"Reid is," She muttered truthfully._

_"What was that?" Tyler questioned not catching what she said._

_Devin blushed, "Nothing," She sighed and smiled at Tyler. "Thanks Ty," She whispered softly. _

_"You wanna go to Nicky's later?" She looked at him with a very excited look on her face, "A couple of the guys from the swim team are going?" He offered._

_Just when her spirits were lifted they came crashing back down around her. She shook her head, "No, I've got... uh... some homework I need to finish..." She whispered before leaving the room._

_She sighed; they were always going to see her as just 'one of the guys'._

* * *

"What the hell did I say?" Reid asked flabbergasted as he looked at Tyler for an answer.

"You're so fuckin' dense…" Tyler muttered angrily as he went after Devin.

Reid watched his two best friends run off and looked across the table at the older two to get an answer. Kate sighed and shook her head, she could never understand how all of them could see the way that Devin looked at him, but not him.

"Devin likes you, you idiot…" Kate groaned, hating that she had to give her close friend up like that.

"What?" Reid's eyes grew wide.

"All of that," Caleb pointed towards the door in a fashion and sighed. "Was for you,"

"You're shittin' me…" Reid's mouth fell open. "But she's…"

"Just one of the guys," Pogue finished shaking his head. "Why do you think she went away for the summer?"

"You're kidding?" Reid shook his head. "But she's…"

"Do us all a favor and shut up," Kate rolled her brown eyes. "You should probably be running after her and apologizing… but don't shut her down…"

"How do you know I was going to shut her down?" Reid's blonde eyebrows furrowed together.

"Because you're too busy scoping out everything else you never realized what was in front of you, dip stick…" Kate growled. "She's needs her friends right now anyway,"

* * *

"Leave me alone Tyler," Devin felt the tears welling in her eyes.

"Dev, you know you're beautiful…" Tyler stated grabbing her elbow.

"And everyone sees it but him," She whispered hoarsely looking up in to those dark blue eyes.

"He's just an idiot…"

"One that I'm hopelessly in love with," She shook her head. Tyler wrapped his arms around her and she hugged him back. "He's only going to see me as one guys… just like usual,"

* * *

_"She can do it, I've heard her," Reid smirked over at his two friends as Devin shrugged her shoulders taking a sip of her soda._

_"I don't feel like it Reid," She stated pulling her hair up in to a messy bun. _

_"Please, you did it like seven times last night," Reid laughed as Tyler nodded his head. _

_"I don't think she can do it," Pogue thrusted upon them, his eyes testing Devin's. _

_  
"First of all I can drink you under the table, Muscles..." She pointed out. "Secondly, I can burp the alphabet forwards and backwards..." She growled lowly. _

_"I dare you," Caleb urged her glancing around the busy bar. _

_"Double dog dare you," Tyler urged her, knowing that Devin would never back down form a dare, especially a double dog dare._

* * *

"I'm sorry," Tyler whispered as she pulled away from him.

"It's not your fault Tyler," She laughed shaking her head. "I guess it's mine. That's what I get for falling for the one guy that can't see past the soccer playing, alphabet burping, guitar playing best friend." She shrugged her shoulders laughing bitterly.

* * *

_"Aren't you supposed to be dancing around in a tutu or something?" Reid asked watching her strum dully on her guitar. _

_"Fuck off, Garwin," She muttered angrily tossing her pick at his head. "You're such a chauvinistic..."_

_"Asshole?" Tyler offered when she trailed off. _

_"Exactly," She gave Tyler a grin "Excuse me for not wanting to conform to what everyone thinks a girl should do..." Her lips pursed together in distaste, "Like looking like a complete idiot on point and wearing a leotard is something I'd be caught dead doing," She glanced over at Tyler with a smirk. "Why don't I get pregnant and go cook you some dinner in the kitchen, barefoot..."_

_"Sounds great to me," Reid smirked over at her as she placed the Fender down on the bed. "I'm feeling a bit hungry, toots..."_

_Tyler's mouth formed an 'O' shape as Devin pulled herself up from his bed and walked over to Reid's slapping him upside the head. Reid grinned and pointed to his laundry._

_"You can do my laundry too while you're at it..."_

_Devin jumped on top of the blonde boy and started performing wrestling moves on him as he tried to escape, calling out for Tyler for help._

_"You're funeral man, not mine..." Tyler stated with a grin watching the antics of his two best friends._

* * *

She felt the tears falling from her eyes and Tyler sighed pulling away from her. He shook his head and wiped away her tears. He hated to see her cry, it tore him apart, especially since she was crying over their best friend.

"Who cares when I was younger that I used to like bugs, and play with spiders?" She huffed angrily stomping her foot. "I changed; I changed all of that so he would look at me differently…"

* * *

_Her eyes narrowed in on the large eight-legged arachnid. Her lips curled in to a scowl hearing the loud scream come from her friends lips as they walked down the quiet, sort of creepy halls of Spenser._

_"Jesus Kate, you could wake the dead with your scream..." The dark haired girl stated picking up the spider and tossing it under her shoe as she stepped on it. _

_  
The guys around them grinned, laughing as Kate shuddered, "You know I hate spiders," She pursed her lips together._

_"Nothing to be scared of," Devin scowl lifted in to a smirk as an arm passed over her shoulders, resting there easily. "They're harmless,"_

_She glanced over to see the blonde teen and grinned, he smirked back and they continued their walk to Pogue's dorm room, Kate in tow as well as the youngest member of their group, Tyler._

* * *

Reid walked out in to the hallway and noticed Tyler wrapping his arms around their best friend. He felt a tug in his stomach as he watched her cry in to his chest. He should have been the one to comfort her.

He knew that.

He watched angrily as Tyler pulled away from her, the blonde's eyes narrowed and then widened in shock as Tyler pulled Devin in to an intense kiss. He felt his heart stop at the sight of this and clutched the set of locker's next to him.

* * *

_Tyler hunched over laughing his ass off as Devin grinned wickedly, catching the eye of the blonde across the bar from them. He lifted his chin and grabbed the four cokes he had in his hand. Her eyes narrowed seeing the red head that was stuck to his side. _

_"Seriously, you did not say that to him..." Tyler insisted as he caught his breath._

_"Are you kidding me, its Aaron Abbot of course I said that to him..." She forced a grin on her face when Reid returned with Missy and the four cokes he ordered. _

_"What's so funny?" Reid asked passing out the drinks to everyone._

_"Dev was telling me about the time she told Aaron that she wouldn't date him even if they were the last two people on Earth and the sake of humanity rested on their shoulders..." Tyler grinned bumping his shoulder in to hers. "She told him she'd rather jack off an animal to get her rocks off than touch his tiny dick,"_

_Reid smirked and shook his head, "That's my girl." His arm slipped around the red head who stayed quiet and tossed a look of annoyance at Devin._

_"You wanna play?" Tyler asked nudging Devin in the ribs as a table became open. _

_She looked at the brunette and smiled nodding her head. She got up and followed him to the tables, her attention however was elsewhere. It was on the blonde who sat canoodling with the red head at the table. She was loosing terribly to Tyler when he came up behind them and offered his goodbyes._

_"Where are you going?" She asked her eyes wide and doe like._

_"Missy wants to go, y'know..." He waggled his eyebrows and Tyler snickered. _

_"You're a dog..." Tyler muttered shaking his head. _

_"This one is serious,"_

_"They're all serious," Tyler offered taking his next shot. "See you later tonight man, and don't do anything on my bed..." He warned._

_Reid smirked and lifted his chin to Devin before disappearing out of the door with his new girlfriend. Devin watched helplessly as he left, leaving her completely broken and not even knowing it._

* * *

Instead of Devin walking away completely broken, it was Reid's turn. He may not have known it then, but by the next day when Devin sat down at the lunch table, her hand in Tyler's, he knew it then.

* * *

**More drabbling, but I like my drabbling... if I don't write it... it gets stuck in my head and then I go crazy. You don't want me to go crazy, do you?**


	4. Pool: CalebxReid

**A/N: **I think my favorite slash pairing is either Tyler/Reid or Caleb/Reid... there's just so much you can do there... :)

* * *

**Prompt #4:** Pool  
**Pairing:** Caleb/Reid  
**Rating:** T

* * *

**Pool**

Reid slipped in to the pool, it was quiet. No one was around, a smile spread across his handsome features as he let his body submerge under the relaxing water. He pushed off of the side of the pool and waded his way through the water.

Tilting his head back in to the water, he closed his blue eyes and inhaled the scent of chlorine. However, it wasn't just the scent of chlorine that intoxicated his lungs. His blue eyes shot open at the familiar scent, he skillfully rolled in the water.

"What are you doing here?"

His voice showed his hostility to the dark haired boy that had just graced him with his presence. The boy lifted a shoulder in disinterest sitting calmly on the side of the pool. The blonde glowered at him, stroking easily over to the ledge where he stood and stared in to the dark features of the older boy.

"Caleb, I'm not in the mood to listen to your preaching,"

"Who said I came here to preach?" Caleb asked his eyes focusing down on the blonde, his defined chest his lean stomach.

"What other reason could you possibly have for interrupting my morning swim?" The blonde questioned irritably.

"Maybe I wanted to see you," Caleb tilted his head to the side, taking in the blonde with a small grin playing on his full lips.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to bother, seriously…" The blonde plunged under the water, kicking off of the side of the pool. He shivered coming up to the surface as he felt someone using. He looked up to see Caleb sitting in the same position, but this time on the opposite side of the pool.

"Sarah and I broke up, I thought you knew that," Caleb pursed his lips together.

"Oh pardon me for not knowing every aspect of your life, oh fearless leader,"

_But he did,_ Reid thought to himself. He heard from Pogue that Caleb broke up with Sarah, the reason was not disclosed to him, but he figured that he was getting bored of the bubbly blonde, and Reid couldn't say that he blamed him.

Reid made sure he knew everything about Caleb's life. He knew where he was almost all of the time, and who he was with. It was his secret obsession that no one knew about, not even Tyler.

"But you do, don't you Reid?" Caleb asked slipping in to the water in front of him.

Reid felt his eyes glued on to Caleb's body. It was so toned, so tanned, and so unbelievable. Reid pushed the thoughts away and smirked at the dark haired boy.

"Are you kidding me?" He feigned a laugh. "Like I want to know what you're doing… ever…" He shook his head and went to swim away.

Caleb grabbed his arm and pulled his body hard against his own, "But you do," Caleb's voice was low and his breath hit Reid's face making the young boy's mouth dry.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Reid managed to squeak out.

"I think you do," Caleb murmured his mouth closing in on Reid's.

Reid's eyes grew wide as soon as those heavenly lips fell on to his. Caleb's arms wrapped around his frame, pulling him flush against his hard body. The only material keeping them from each other was the smallest of swimsuits and Reid couldn't help the feeling that was in the pit of his stomach.

His long fingers tangled themselves in to Caleb's dark brown hair and pulled his mouth harder against his, his thin lips bruising at the intensity of the kiss. Caleb pulled away and smiled at Reid.

"What was that?" Reid asked catching his breath.

"Just the beginning," Caleb grinned before collapsing his lips on the blonde's again, their mouths moving rhythmically along with the blue water that danced in the pool.

* * *

**Whoosh, some CalebxReid loving, I love it... do you? Maybe just a little?**


	5. I'm Still Breathing: CalebxReid

**A/N: **I heard the song and the first thing that came to mind was Reid/Caleb. Enjoy.

* * *

**Prompt #5:** Song - I'm Still Breathing - Katy Perry  
**Pairing(s): **Caleb/Reid, Caleb/Sarah  
**Rating: **K+

* * *

**I'm Still Breathing**

A pair of dark brown eyes snapped open, perspiration radiated from his pores as he sat up in his Queen sized bed. Gasping, trying to catch his breath his eyes darted to the digital clock next to his bed, the red numbers stared back at him, telling him it was well passed three in the morning.

He felt it, a surge of energy, someone was using, and that someone was using a lot.

He shakily reached for his cell phone and picked up the piece of black technology. He wet his lips and pressed the number two until a name popped up and the phone starting ringing. The phone rang several times, he had finally caught his breath and relaxed his rapidly beating heart.

"I don't want to hear it," Was the response on the other line.

No greeting, just a dull voice sounding quite bored.

"You can't use like that," He whispered harshly in to the phone. "You ascend in two weeks,"

"Tell me something I don't know Golden Boy," The bitter voice retorted on the other line.

"Reid, you just woke me from a dead sleep, what were you doing at three thirty in the morning?" He asked his voice shaky.

"Just having some fun, brother…" He could just see the lazy smirk on the blonde's face now, and that made him angrier more than anything.

"It's not some game, Reid… this is your life…" Caleb's voice was serious.

"That's right, you said it Caleb… this is _my_ life… not yours…"

"Reid, where are you?" Caleb questioned, he pushed the covers off of his body ready to go to the blonde if needed.

"Why do you care?" Reid barked angrily.

"Reid, you know I care about you," Caleb pushed as he grabbed a shirt and pulled it over his sweating torso.

"You have a funny way of showing it, Cale" Reid snickered angrily.

"This isn't about Sarah again, is it?" Caleb questioned pulling on his black jeans he had worn out that night.

"No, this isn't about _her_,"

His ears stung as Reid let out a bitter laugh. He felt the surge of energy again and he sighed, not wanting to hang up on the blonde.

"Don't bother coming here," Reid's voice was low as Caleb stopped putting on his shoes.

"Reid, I need to see you… we need to talk about this,"

"No," Reid shook his head gripping the steering wheel, his long pale fingers wrapped around the leather material. "Did you know there are five consecutive lights in town," He smirked his blue eyes focusing on the lights in front of him. "All of them are red,"

"Reid don't do this," Caleb muttered as he grabbed the keys to his silver Mustang and literally ran out of his room and down the stairs.

"Caleb, where are you going?" His mother's voice stopped him from walking out of the front door.

"Mother, what are you doing up?" He asked keeping the phone pressed to his ear.

"I felt someone using the power," She whispered looking up at him.

"I have to go," He stated without further explanation. "Reid, please don't do this…"

"It's too late," Reid whispered and the line went dead.

Caleb cursed loudly as he pulled open the door to his Mustang, his phone began to vibrate in his pocket, "Reid?" His voice was full of hope as the voice on the other line made his heart stop.

"Caleb, it's Tyler…"

The dark haired boy swallowed hard, his palms sweating, "Tyler, how could you let him do this?"

"He hasn't been staying at the dorm," Tyler whispered. "I didn't know what was going on until he texted me…"

Caleb sighed pulling his car in to reverse and trying to stay as calm as possible, he heard a familiar beeping sound and glanced down at his phone, a picture of his long haired best friend flashing, "Hold on Ty, Pogue's calling…"

He barely had time to click over when he threw the car back in to drive and took off in to town, "Is Reid ok?"

"I don't know, I'm on my way to town, did you feel it?"

"Yeah, then I got a text form him…"

"So did Ty, what did yours say?"

Pogue was silent and Caleb's brown eyes darkened summoning the power to move his car just that much faster.

"Pogue," Caleb said his name softly.

"I'm still breathing,"

"I'll call you back," Caleb switched lines and said Tyler's name almost breathlessly as he pulled on to a familiar road. "What did your text message say Ty?"

"It said…" Tyler paused and closed his blue eyes, feeling the tears in his eyes. "He slept with candles burning, left the door unlocked and now all the lights are red," Tyler managed to get out.

"What is wrong with him?" Caleb muttered angrily.

He hung up on the younger boy and calmed his nerves, his hold on the Power drained and he pushed his Mustang to it's limit as he hit the edge of town. His heart pounded in his chest when he noticed a large black SUV sitting at the other side of the small town.

Caleb looked around town; it was rather bustling for being so late at night. He sped his way to the parked SUV and thrusted the gear shift in to park. He jumped out of the vehicle and threw open the passenger door to the large onyx hummer.

Sliding in to the passenger's seat he took in the sight of the blonde haired boy that was sitting, his normally blue eyes were the color of coals. Caleb took an awkward position, grabbing the blonde's shoulders in his large hands and shaking him out of his blank state.

Those eyes cut at him and the black of his eyes slithered away.

"What's wrong with you?" Caleb asked his voice shaking terribly. "You scared the shit out of all of us,"

"What IS wrong with me?" Those blue eyes stared at him for an answer.

"What?" Caleb's brow slammed together in confusion.

"Am I too pale, is that it?" Reid asked his eyes showing that he was hurt. "Am I not skinny enough for you?" He questioned harshly. Caleb's mouth fell open and he shook his head. "She better in bed than I was?" The blonde boy asked his voice quivering.

"Reid," Caleb's voice fell an octave.

"I know I do a lot of fucked up shit, Cale…" His eyes fell to his lap. "I use when I shouldn't, I slack off in school, I fucking curse too much…" He laughed bitterly. "But you never cared before, it didn't bother you then…"

"Reid listen to you," Caleb felt a small tug at his heart as he looked at the blonde boy in front of him, only weeks away from ascending, before his addiction takes a new turn.

"Would you?" Reid asked looking back up at him, his blue eyes brimming with tears, "Would you listen to me for once?" He shook his head. "Understand what I'm saying to you, Caleb…"

"I do,"

"No, you don't…"

"Reid, you can't use like this… I've told you so many times…" Caleb whispered. "It's like a sickness that doesn't have a cure… you could die from this… it could take you away from me… from us…"

"You have _her_ now, you don't need me…" Reid whispered his words harsh.

"Reid we broke up months ago, I thought you had moved on from this…" Caleb's words were soft his brown eyes searching the blonde's for some kind of answer, some kind of emotion.

"I thought I had to, but…" His tongue darted out wetting his dry, chapped lips.

"But what? What changed this?" Caleb asked.

"You told her that you loved her," Reid slammed his hands against the steering wheel.

"I do love her," Caleb said softly his hand darted out and brushed the blonde bangs out of the younger boy's face. "I loved you too…"

"Don't," Reid pushed his hand away, his eyes cutting through him like glass. "Don't you say that…" He shook his head feverishly.

"But,"

"Don't you dare say that you loved me," He swallowed hard those icy blue eyes staring at him with contempt. "I'm not dead for Christ's sakes Caleb,"

"Reid, I didn't mean it like that," Caleb grabbed his hands. "It was different with you; it was always different with you,"

"You didn't tell her about us, did you?" Reid smirked slightly, a dazed look placing itself on his face.

"No, I think her finding out about the Covenant was enough of a shock," Caleb swallowed hard.

Reid laughed bitterly, "I can't believe you told her," He whispered shortly.

"I care about her a lot Reid,"

The blonde looked over at the dark haired boy and pursed his lips together. Their eyes locked, Reid could feel his heart beat quicken, his hands began to sweat nervously as the dark featured boy leaned forward to him. He wanted this; he wanted to welcome the feelings that were rolling around in the pit of his stomach.

Caleb's thoughts fought against his feelings. His heart versus his brain, parts of him were telling him to go ahead and do it because he knew he wanted to, the other parts told him to stop thinking with the wrong parts. He was torn, he had loved Reid for such a long time, but with _her_ things seemed so different.

Their lips touched just for a second, and Caleb stopped his assault. The feeling of Reid's breath on his face made him go further, his left hand pulled Reid's face against his, their lips meeting in a chaste kiss. The simple kiss slowly, gradually deepened as his tanned fingers weaved in to the blonde mass atop Reid's head.

"You can't love her," Reid muttered against his lips breathlessly, "because I'm still breathing,"

* * *

**Angsty, mushy, I love it... :)**


	6. Torn Page: TyxCaleb

**Prompt # 6: **Torn Page**  
Pairings: **Tyler/Caleb**  
Rating: **T

* * *

**Torn Page**

Tyler opened up his chemistry folder taking out his notes to study for the huge exam that was going to be taking place the following day. His blue eyes shifted over the page and stopped abruptly at the torn edges.

The corners of his mouth fell down in to a scowl seeing half of his notes missing. He couldn't think of how this could have happened. He glanced around the room and noticed his best friend's meticulously clean side of the room.

"Reid…" He muttered to himself angrily.

* * *

"_Hey baby boy, let me get a sheet of paper…" The blonde boy next to him whispered trying to ignore the annoying, obnoxious blonde. _

"_Don't you have your own?" Tyler muttered his blue eyes casting back to the teacher. _

"_I didn't have time to stop by my locker, I was a be preoccupied while Mindy was…" He bit his bottom lip and Tyler cringed at the thought._

"_I have some extra in my chemistry folder," He pointed his pencil at the blue folder, not wanting to hear any of the details of another one of Reid's escapades._

* * *

"Fucker," Tyler cursed under his breath, he hadn't figured his best friend didn't have the common sense, or decency to make sure that the piece of paper he was tearing wasn't already scribbled on.

He tapped his pencil anxiously on the wooden desk, he knew better than to search in Reid's chemistry folder for the notes; he knew he couldn't possibly have jotted them down. Groaning he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" The voice on the other line answered.

"Do you have the Chem notes for tomorrow's test?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Reid decided to write a _love_ note to Christine on part of my notes, mind if I come over to study?"

"Sure, c'mon over…"

Tyler hung up the phone and grabbed his folder, his car keys and slid his phone in to his pocket. He jogged down to the parking lot and hopped in to his liquid black Hummer. He was a bit shocked to actually see it still sitting where he had parked it after classes.

Generally, Reid would have confiscated it and his extra set of keys. He sighed and pulled out of the parking lot. Within fifteen minutes he was sitting outside of a pair of familiar gates. Pressing in the key code the gates swung open letting him in.

The young teenager grabbed his things and headed towards the front door. He knocked a few times and smiled seeing the dark haired woman on the other side.

"Tyler, what a pleasant surprise," Her voice was laced with slurs and Tyler dually noted the tumbled in her left hand.

"Hello Mrs. Danvers…" Tyler nodded to her as she let him in.

"You're looking very handsome tonight, Tyler…" She grinned at him and Tyler uncomfortably thanked her and headed up the stairs to Caleb's room.

He slipped in to the partially opened door and noticed the dark haired boy sitting on his bed books and papers sprawled across it. Tyler felt the smile inch across his face as the dark haired boy feverishly jotted something down on a clean piece of paper.

His diligence was one thing that attracted Tyler to the older boy. He was a great student, an amazing athlete, and headstrong. All of which were admirable characteristics.

He cleared his throat and those dark brown eyes casted upon him, a handsome grin formed on those thick lips and Tyler forced a grin.

"Mother hit on you again?" Caleb smirked getting off of the bed.

"I wouldn't exactly say 'hit on'…" Tyler laughed putting his folder down on the bed. "Made an uncomfortable remark, yes…"

Caleb laughed and nodded his head to the empty spot next to him. Tyler sat down on the bed and pulled out his notes.

"Jesus, Reid must have written a sonnet to that girl if this is all that's left…" He grinned pushing his shoulder in to the younger boy's playfully.

"Tell me about it," Tyler smirked and Caleb handed him his notes.

Tyler gave him a silent thank you and started jotting down the notes on a clean piece of paper. Caleb leaned in a bit closer, trying to be nonchalant. He had been noticing Tyler more and more over the last few weeks.

He didn't know why he hadn't seen it before but the younger boy was absolutely beautiful. The way his dark brown hair would fall in to his eyes when he didn't push it back; the deep blue hue that stared back at him when they spoke. He was noticing everything, down to the way his jeans hung low on his hips and the stretch of the fabric across his broad chest.

Caleb rested his hand on Tyler's thigh, the younger boy glanced down at the large tan hand and a small smile formed on his lips and his attention turned back to the paper in front of him. Caleb glanced back down at his book and cleared his throat.

Tyler felt a familiar twinge in the pit of his stomach, Caleb's hand on his thigh was making thoughts he tried to push away for months resurface. His throat became dry as he used his peripheral vision to see the hand on his leg, which was slowly squeezing and releasing his upper thigh.

The younger boy's jeans were becoming uncomfortably tight as he pulled at the jean on his opposing leg. He shifted a bit but Caleb's hand didn't move, nor did it stop.

He worked up the gull to place his hand shakily on top of Caleb's, letting his fingers run up and down the bare hand. Caleb glanced over at him a ghost of a smile on his lips at the feeling of Tyler's soft hands on his.

Tyler caught him glancing and licked his dry lips trying to concentrate on the words in front of him, which was nearly impossible to do when Caleb's grip on his leg tightened a bit. His gaze casted back over to him and Caleb glanced back down at his paper, fiddling with his pencil in the other hand.

"Caleb," Tyler had barely said his name when Caleb dropped his pencil and pulled the younger boys face in to his hands.

Plump pink lips met plump pink lips. Caleb used his weight to push Tyler back in to the pillows on his bed. The younger boy pushed his palms against the older boy's chest, parting their mouths.

"What?" Caleb questioned breathless, his free hand slipping under Tyler's t-shirt.

Tyler pushed his doubts to the side and took a fistful of Caleb's shirt pulling him in to a rough, intense kiss. Caleb deepened the kiss pulling the edge of Tyler's t-shirt up his body. They parted for half a second as Caleb pulled the graphic tee off of his body, tossing it on the ground.

Tyler loved the feeling of Caleb's hands all over his body, the way his mouth fit so perfectly with his. He let a low moan escape his lips, his hands tangling in Caleb's black hair, as the two fought each other for dominance in the kiss.

Caleb broke the kiss and smirked down at Tyler; he pulled his shirt from his body and tossed it down on the ground to meet Tyler's. The younger boy leaned forward and caught Caleb's mouth with his in one quick motion, pushing the older boy back in to the stack of paper's and books with out a second thought.


	7. Hummer: CalebxTyxPogue

**A/N: **I'm back with the ramblings, hope you enjoy

* * *

**Prompt # 7: **Hummer**  
Pairing: **Caleb/Ty/Pogue**  
Rating: **T

* * *

_**Hummer**_

Designated driver; that was him. He was the youngest; therefore he had to take care of the rest of them when they decided to get completely wasted. Though, it wasn't on a normal basis, Tyler was sick of missing out on the fun.

Reid had gone home with some busty blonde and at the moment Pogue and Caleb were fighting each other over a pool stick, it was definitely time to go. He pulled himself away from his coke and walked over to the pool tables, he grabbed the pool stick and both older boys turned to him.

"What the hell Ty?" Pogue cursed loudly.

"You're both drunk, time to get you home." The blue eyed boy reported.

"No," Caleb shook his head roughly.

Tyler rolled his eyes and grabbed them both by the wrist and dragged them to the large black Hummer that was sitting out in front of the local bar. The two older boys put up a hell of a fight, but Tyler got them to get in the back of the Hummer.

"You're such a party pooper," Pogue pouted.

Tyler glanced in his rearview mirror as he pulled out of the parking lot and shot Pogue a look. Caleb poked Pogue in the chest and kissed his cheek.

"You're sexy when you pout," Caleb muttered.

Pogue pushed his finger away from him, "I know," The long haired boy stated matter-of-factly.

"Someone's modest," Tyler muttered rolling his eyes as Caleb went to try and kiss Pogue. "Would you know that off?" He asked swatting at the two of them.

He could see Pogue's hand running up and down Caleb's thigh every time he glanced in the rearview mirror, and the sexy little looks they were giving each other. No one was allowed to fuck in his truck, but him… and Reid.

"Awe, c'mon Tyler we're just havin' some fun…" Caleb mumbled his fingers tangling themselves in Pogue's hair.

"Don't make me hate you," Tyler glanced back over his shoulder.

"You wanna join us?" Pogue's eyebrows shot up with excitement.

"What?"

"Do you…" Pogue pointed to him as he glanced in the mirror again. "Want to join us…" He wagged his finger between himself and the eldest member of the Covenant.

"No way, you're not doing that in my truck!" Tyler exclaimed slowing down.

"C'mon baby boy, you know you want to…" Caleb put a hand on Tyler's shoulder leaning forward.

"Caleb, please sit back, and please remove your hand from my shoulder…" He barked.

Caleb knew that look on his face, he was nervous. His face was flushing, he was getting anxious with them touching and flirting in the backseat, maybe even jealous. Caleb grinned wickedly as he leaned in closer, letting his lips rest right by Tyler's ear.

Tyler closed his eyes for a half a second and felt the warm breath on his earlobe, the sight of Caleb and Pogue touching each other was raging a war inside of his now constricting black jeans. He couldn't think like that, he wouldn't.

He pushed Caleb back in to his seat and kept his eyes on the road, he pushed away the thoughts of the two, and thought about something else. That was until he noticed Pogue climb in to the front seat, nearly sitting on top of him in the process.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tyler asked as Pogue reached over his hands on the button of Tyler's jeans.

"You need to let loose baby boy, and not just with Reid either…" Caleb appeared next to him again, his warm lips coming in contact with the nape of Tyler's neck.

"I do let loose, and if you two don't knock it off…" Tyler pushed Pogue's hands away from his zipper. "I'm going to swerve and my Hummer will be wrapped around a tree…"

"I'll show you a Hummer," Pogue grinned wickedly before his hands attacked Tyler's zipper again, pulling it down before the boy had time to react.

Tyler jerked the large SUV to the side of the road, before his eyes went wide and he tried to get the car back on the road, as he sat back and watched Pogue take him. His eyes nearly rolled back in to his head with his mouth on him, and Caleb's lips all over his neck, his hands roaming all over his body.

He was able to pull the large vehicle to the side of the road, and get it shifted in to park before Pogue and Caleb dragged him back in to the backseat of the large, black Hummer.

* * *

**Naughty drunk Caleb and Pogue... **


	8. Caring: ReidxAaron

**Prompt # 8**: Caring  
**Pairing: **Aaron/Reid  
**Rating:** K+

* * *

_**Caring**_

"What is your problem?" Reid asked harshly, pushing the brown haired boy in front of him.

"Nothing," The boy muttered keeping his blue eyes trained on the floor beneath them.

"You haven't been acting like yourself lately, what's up?" He continued to pester him.

"Leave it alone, Reid."

Those familiar blue eyes held something that Reid hadn't seen in a long time. _Regret_.

"What happened?" The blonde questioned.

"Reid, knock it off, just leave it alone."

His icy blue eyes questioned him further and the brunette turned to face the TV again.

"What the hell did you do Aaron?" Reid sat up from his laying position, his bare chest visible to the curly haired boy next to him.

"Nothing, why do you think I did something?" He asked avoiding eye contact.

"I know that look on your face, and I don't like it."

Aaron rolled his eyes and got off of the twin sized bed, he grabbed his shirt that was lying half on top of the jeans that he had weaseled Reid out of not more than twenty minutes ago. He pulled his over his head and found his own pair of jeans, fighting to get them on.

"Now I definitely know something's going on…"

"Nothing is going on, Jesus Reid…" Aaron bit back angrily his face showing that he wasn't pleased with the blonde's badgering.

"You slept with someone else, didn't you?" Reid came to the realization, horrifying as the thought was.

"No," Aaron looked down the tip of his ears turning pink, a sure fire sign to the blonde that he was lying.

"Why don't you look me in the eye and say it, goddamn it, Aaron…" Reid stated angrily, he grasped on to the edge of the bed, his knuckles turning white.

"Fine, I did it…" Aaron snapped up looking at him. "Ok, I fucking cheated on you Reid…"

Reid's face showed his horror as he shook his head, tears welling up in his crystal blue eyes, "Get out," He pointed to the door angrily.

"Reid, look I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did…" He insisted gathering up his things.

"I fucking trusted you, Aaron…" Reid's teeth were clenched together. "After everything, everyone said I trusted you and you fucking betrayed me…" His face was sour.

"Don't you think you're being a little overdramatic?" Aaron tried to reason with him.

"Overdramatic?" Reid scoffed opening the door. "You're a fucking asshole; get the hell out… _now_!"

Aaron looked at him, his blue eyes full of regret. The blonde shook his head and adverted his gaze, he wasn't going to let Aaron sucker him back in. Not again. He slammed the door behind him and took a deep breath.

The blonde boy slumped against the door, tears streaming down his cheeks. He felt a gut wrenching pain twist in his stomach as he slammed his hands down on the wood floor. How could this have happened? How did he not see it coming?

He had cared so much about him.

He had fought with his friends about them.

And _he_ just threw it all away.

He knew he should hate him.

He knew that it was the right thing to do, just forget about it.

But he couldn't… he couldn't find it in him to stop caring.

* * *

**More drabbles to come, I'm sure! (I kind of liked this one for some reason...)**


	9. Fishing: ALL

**Prompt # 9: **Fishing**  
Pairing: **None really, includes ALL  
**Rating: **K

* * *

_**Fishing**_

"Whose great idea was this?" Reid growled swatting at a bug that was flying around his head.

"Who do you think?" Pogue replied glancing back at the eldest of the group.

"C'mon guys, I thought this would be a good bonding experience for us…" Caleb stated holding the pole in his firm grip.

"While I get eaten alive by mosquitoes… the very ones that could be caring the West Nile Virus and kill me… thank you Oh Fearless Leader of ours…" The blonde spat out at him.

"I think it was a good idea," Piped in the youngest of the group.

Reid and Pogue glared over at him and the blue eyed boy shrugged his shoulders, "It's been awhile since we've all hung out, none of the other Spenser kids around, or the _girls_ or anything…" He rolled his eyes glancing at Pogue and Caleb.

"Whatever," Pogue rolled his eyes ignoring the look he was getting from Reid.

"Don't pull that whatever crap on me," Reid muttered under his breath as he walked out on to the old dock. "This thing looks like it hasn't seen life in a thousand years; it doesn't look safe for me to put my fine ass out there…" He lifted his chin roughly in the direction of the deteriorating dock.

Tyler shook his head, letting his eyes fall black he Used to fix up the old dock. All three of the older boys turned to him and he shrugged his shoulders. Caleb gave him a stern, warning look and the youngest member of the Covenant brushed it off following Reid out on to the deck.

"He needs to stop hanging out with Reid so much," Caleb muttered under his breath as Pogue followed behind him closely.

Tyler snickered, his blue eyes on Reid as the boy sat down. For being such a bad ass he could be a complete priss, the thought amused Tyler. They all took a seat and found themselves fighting with the poles in their hands.

"Have you ever been fishing before, Caleb?" Reid asked rolling his icy blue eyes as he tried to rig the fishing pole in his grasp.

"Once," Caleb bit his lip as he fought to get a piece of shrimp on to the hook.

"Once?" Pogue snickered, his line already in the water.

"My father took me, I think I was like ten, but it didn't go too well…" He shrugged.

The group laughed at him and by this time all four lines were out in the water, waiting for a bite.

"So, how do I know if there's a fish on this thing?" Reid questioned out of the blue.

"You'll feel it bite," Tyler rolled his dark blue eyes.

"Feel it?" Reid used his peripheral to look at his best friend.

"They'll be a tug on the line, genius…" Pogue quipped from next to him.

"Like you knew," Reid groaned his head falling back as he waited for something to nibble at his shrimp.

A few false alarms later, Reid was ready to fall asleep in his spot, Pogue was getting irritated by the lack of bites he was getting, and Tyler had caught one fish and Caleb two.

"We've been out here for like five hours, and I haven't gotten a damn thing, this is so stupid," Reid muttered angrily.

"Reid, we've only been out here for like twenty minutes," Caleb glanced at his watch.

"To you," He moaned reeling up his line and placing the pole next to him. He rested back and laced his fingers under his head. "You're catching shit, I'm not."

"You're a brat," Tyler laughed feeling a nibble on his line.

The dark haired boy tugged up on his rod, and started to reel in, with a bit of difficulty as the fish fought him. Reid's eyes turned black under his lids and the fish that was on Tyler's hook was starting to pull on him.

"Holy hell," Tyler was jerked forward and Caleb grabbed his arm.

"What's going on?" Reid asked his eyes still shut.

"Tyler's got a monsoon on his line," Pogue was next to Tyler now, holding the boy around the waist so that he didn't fly off of the dock.

"Reel baby boy," Caleb instructed.

The boy fought the reel, and Reid sat his eyes closed, a smug smirk on his face. He Used to make whatever was on Tyler's line rank and pull him, Caleb and Pogue in to the murky water of the pond.

The three teens came to the surface and Reid was standing on the dock, his arms crossed over his chest and a wicked smirk on his face.

"Reid!" All three of them yelled seeing his blue eyes black.

The blonde boy grinned wickedly before heading to the end of the dock. Tyler groaned swimming to the shoreline, Pogue and Caleb behind him. The three soaking wet teens walked over to meet Reid who was coolly leaning against a tree trunk.

"Enjoy your fishing trip, boys?" He asked with a wicked grin.

Caleb, Pogue and Tyler all looked at each other and simultaneously their eyes fell black, Reid disappeared and then reappeared in the middle of the lake. They all crossed their arms over their chest and started walking towards Tyler's Hummer.

"Guys!" They could hear Reid yelling. "Guys c'mon… it was funny… it was just a joke!" They could hear him swimming towards shore.

"Enjoy the fishing trip, Reid?" Caleb remarked with a grin watching the boy materialize behind them.

"Fuck you, I hate fishing…"

* * *

**I love it when you R&R! :)**


	10. Hickey: PoguexTyler

**A/N: **I love my drabbles, they are such great fun, especially when they are short little spurts like this guy...

* * *

**Prompt #10: **Hickey**  
Pairing: **Pogue/Tyler**  
Rating: **K+

* * *

_**Hickey**_

The long haired boy was completely exhausted; he had spent the majority of his night making love with a certain blue eyed lover. The unlikely pair had left Nicky's together, and were up half the night in pleasurable bliss.

The two had forgotten about the morning practice that they had in preparation for the big meet that following Friday. The hazel eyed boy pulled off his t-shirt and slipped out of his baggy jeans, he could feel the three sets of eyes that were on him and he smirked.

He turned around and caught the familiar blue eyes staring at him, a look of longing and want reflecting in those dark blue orbs. A smile flickered over his lips as he licked his lips before slipping in to the tiny bathing suit he was required to wear for swim practice.

"Pogue, you here man?" The dark haired young man next to him asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

The long-haired boy nodded his head, swallowing hard, "Yeah, man, I'm cool…" He stated his eyes turning to look at his best friend who was smirking at him.

"Long night last night, huh?" He questioned glancing over at the younger two members of their group.

"Some thing like that, yeah…" Pogue scratched his hip, nervously and forced a smile at Caleb.

"Looks that way," Caleb smirked before walking towards the natatorium.

Pogue gave him a confused look, he shut his locker and followed the other three members out to the pool area. Pogue narrowed his eyes on this best friend and lowered his voice.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

Caleb looked at him from the corner of his eye, his arms crossed over his bare chest; he lifted his chin to Tyler and Reid who were both looking at him. Pogue never felt self-conscious, ever, but at this very moment he was.

Tyler walked over to him, his lips grazing Pogue's ear as he spoke, "Nice hickey,"


	11. Coffee: PoguexOCxCaleb

**A/N: **Just a goofy little one shot, decided to use my prompts to let out some of my pent up humor... or perhaps lack there of.

* * *

**Prompt #12: **Coffee**  
Pairing: **Pogue/OC/Caleb - triangle**  
Rating: **K

_**Coffee**_

"I'm really in the mood for a caramel macchiato…" Pogue sighed heavily as he and Caleb walked in to the town's only Starbucks, that wasn't on Spenser Campus.

"Seriously, I don't think I could look at another math equation without my head exploding." The dark hair boy confirmed.

The long haired boy laughed at his friend as they walked up to the counter. They didn't notice the barista until she popped up from under the counter; she had a small smile on her face and the two teenaged boys smiled back.

She had dark hair, brown eyes and a pale complexion, with just the right amount of cleavage sticking out to them. She asked them for their order, giving both boys a Cheshire cat grin as she marked their names on the infamous starbucks cups.

Caleb grabbed a chair and Pogue took the one in front of him, "She's pretty hot," Pogue remarked stealing a glance at the girl who was making their drinks.

"Definitely," Caleb nodded his head in agreement.

"She doesn't go to Spenser does she?" Pogue asked squinting his eyes to see if the young girl looked vaguely familiar. He scrunched his nose up, "No, there's no way I'd forget that face… or those…"

"Ok," Caleb held up a hand.

"I think she was in to me… what do you think?" Pogue asked fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

"I think you're full of yourself," Caleb remarked shaking his head.

"Don't be jealous, Cale…" Pogue laughed and watched as the girl looked over at their table and smiled, "You think if I went over there and talked to her, I could score her number?"

Caleb shook his head, "Sure man, but I think she was in to me more…" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh really?" Pogue argued.

"Yeah," Caleb nodded his head.

"We'll see about that…"

Pogue sat back, his arms crossed over his chest. Caleb lifted an eyebrow as if challenging his best friend. Before either of them could say anything else the barista in question came over to them and served them their drinks.

"Here you go gentlemen," She gave them a large grin, and the guys caught sight of her name tag. A grin lifted on Pogue's face as he nodded his head.

"Thanks Daphne,"

Caleb lifted his gaze to his bet friend and shook his head; the girl smirked and walked off. Pogue's gaze shifted down to his

* * *

cup and underneath his name was a neatly written note. He couldn't wipe the grin off of his face as he lifted his cup to his best friend.

"Looks like she likes me best…" He lifted his chin.

Caleb held in his laughter as he turned his cup around, "You're not the only one…" He pointed to the words in a very similar handwriting.

Pogue looked defeated as he finished he sipped his coffee. The two teens carried on over their coffee and soon stepped out to Caleb's Mustang. The dark haired boy tossed his cup in the trashcan near his car and noticed Pogue hanging on to his.

"You gonna throw that away, Pogue?" He asked nodding to the cup.

"Dude, you're good…" Pogue smirked shaking his head. "Are you kidding me, I've got a hot chicks phone number on here… and you threw yours away, idiot…"

Caleb smirked and pulled his phone out of his pocket as they got in to the Mustang, he scrolled down to the names that started with 'D' and put it in Pogue's face, "Who's the idiot now?"

* * *

**If you want to leave a prompt, go right ahead. I'd be glad to try it out. I generally pick the pairings out of a hat (literally, or more like a bag...lol), but if you have one in mind, just let me know.**


End file.
